All Bad Forgotten
by LameyDovey
Summary: Snape has blonde hair, grey eyes? Prof HeWhoMustNotBeNamed is the Potions professor? HUH? RR please! DMHG. discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**All Bad Forgotten**

**Chapter One**

**H**ermione woke up with a strange chill running continuously up from her head to her toes. She turned to her side and pulled the comforter higher up to cover her naked shoulders...

_What!? Naked? I don't sleep naked! Not even during summer!_ Hermione sat up with a start, eyes opened wide. The comforter was slipping slowly down her exposed chest and she quickly reached down to grab it before holding it high up to her neck. _What happened?_

She scanned the entire room that was decorated with red and gold veils. Nothing was amiss...

A dull ache attacked her temples out of the blue and Hermione found her fists tightening from the pain. "Ugh…" She pounded her head lightly while she was reaching for her wand with her hand.

Holding her wand tightly, she muttered a spell through her clenched teeth and it instantly soothed the throbbing. Feeling much, much better, Hermione closed her eyes and dropped her head into her cropped-up knees. _What happened?_

Normally, when she asked herself what happened, her mind would immediately pop up flashbacks of _what happened_. However, this time round, there wasn't much popping and bubbling in her head. Instead, her head felt a little lighter and emptier than usual. _WHAT HAPPENED?_ She screamed inwardly at herself for the umpteenth time.

A piece of yesterday floated into her thoughts. It was a party. To celebrate or commemorate something, she guessed. Something so significant and happy, it deserved a full additional week to the year-end holiday from the school.

And that was all. No more details of what wild things (or lack thereof) she did at the party, no information of what the hell was going on… at all. Maybe she had _too _much alcohol? But, um, wasn't alcohol banned from school? Anyway, she would go and check with Harry and Ron. _Something is _seriously _wrong with my porous head._

Feeling frustrated and infinitely stupid, Hermione finally decided to get out of bed and bathe before breakfast was served in the Great Hall.

Just the simple act of dragging herself out of the bed was tough. Well, of course it was tough, given the sensation of having a pair of legs that weigh as much as sacks of cement.

69696969696969696969696969

**S**tepping out of the attached bathroom, the refreshed Granger threw on some dull-coloured clothes and school robes before skipping out of her room.

Once she was out of her room, Hermione shivered. There wasn't any weird wind or whatever but something just felt strange. She looked at the gold-and-red and silver-and-green decorations put up all over the room. The significant decors were the two great tapestries hung on the beige walls on either sides of the entrance to the dormitory.

One had a picture of a fierce, intimidating lion in red and sun-yellow, with shiny golden letters spelling 'Gryffindor' under it. It was her house. The other showed a cunning, poisonous serpent in green and silvery white outlines; the metallic green letters below spelt 'Slytherin'. _What the hell's Slytherin? Is it another house? But... Why do I remember Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor but not it? Had this house been newly added because of the special something that happened yesterday? Why… I can't remember!_ Somehow, she felt obliged to remember Slytherin. But there didn't seem to be anything worth remembering. Slytherin felt so in her life and out of it at the same time. _Merlin, this is _no_ good…_

As Hermione stood there studying the details of the puzzling 'Slytherin' logo, a tall, young boy entered the shared living room (A/N: sorry to interrupt, but is it right to say that it's a living room? Or is it a common room?). After walking briskly to the large velvety couch, he dropped noisily onto the couch. This got Hermione's attention as she turned around to face the unfamiliar-looking blond.

"Sorry?" She said politely with a shy, cautious smile one always use when approaching a stranger for help. The boy tilted his head up to face her.

"What, Granger?" He asked coldly, then he turned back to his book.

_He _knows_ me. And I don't._ Seeing his curt response, Hermione decided to just cut to the topic, "Do you, by any chance, know what _this_, um, 'Slytherin' means?" She pointed to the green themed tapestry.

The boy made no reply as he closed his book and put it on the empty space beside him. He got up and came closer to Hermione, who was still wearing a polite smile. Although this odd boy was wearing a sneer, he was actually handsome, Hermione noticed. He had pale skin and hair of fairly pale yellow. His eyes were the most enchanting feature on his face. They were deep and had swirling streaks of grey and gentle hints of ice blue. "Granger, look, I _appreciate_ your attempt to talk to me but I am not free. I can_not _entertain all of your silly questions, got it?"

Hermione stared at him. Maybe he just didn't have politeness in him. Hermione's smile did not waver at his rudeness. "Um… I _understand_ if you do not get my question – maybe you didn't hear me clearly. I was asking –"

"Oh, I heard what you were asking all right." The boy cut her off and sighed, bowing his head and resigning to the fact that the talk was inevitable. "_Fine_. The definition of Slytherin is me. If that's okay, I've to go and get ready for lessons."

Before he could even move, Hermione reached out and grabbed his elbow. Hermione could feel his body stiffening under her hand. His icy gaze fell onto Hermione's hand and his arm. Dramatically, she followed his line of vision and saw their physical contact. Hermione quickly withdrew her hand as if she just realized that she was feeling fire. Just as quickly, Hermione sensed her face heating up… she flustered. _Calm down. Merlin, he's just a _boy._ Just get to the point and ask what you want to know!_ "I'm sorry. But can you at least elaborate more on what 'Slytherin' is? It _is _a new house, right?"

The boy's face still betrayed no emotion. But she could sense that he wasn't exactly pleased with her keeping him back for more questions. "Actually," he began, "yes. Slytherin is a new house that was just formed yesterday. I was previously from Gryffindor but the Sorting Hat was used yesterday to re-sort people into houses – to see if students would get sorted into this new Slytherin or remain in their current house. It was a sad thing, really. I didn't want to leave the great, big _Gryffindor_ family…"

Hermione couldn't believe that she hadn't spotted him in all her years in Gryffindor! _I mean, he looks unique and there's just this air of… a noble around him. _What a sad thing that he actually got sorted out of his comfortable house and into the new one.

But there was something wrong and suspicious about his _tone_. He was being sarcastic. Make it _very_ sarcastic. But Hermione did not notice. She thought his story flowed logically and nodded slowly. "Right… So I'm still in Gryffindor, right?"

He stood there, arms crossed on his broad chest. His nose was held high up into the air.

She took it as a yes. "Um, okay. Then… are you the Head Boy this year? That's why you are here with me in the Heads Dorm?" She felt really stupid. It was so helpless, letting others help her fill in the blanks in her brain. _What exactly happened? _She pressed her brain for the answers.

"Yeah, yeah. Can I go now?" He replied with a 'duh' look and started to turn away from her.

"Thanks for your help – and it was nice meeting you." Hermione added.

The handsome boy grumbled a 'whatever' and started to take his leave.

Looking at his retreating form, she asked, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Severus Snape." He answered before slamming the silver painted door behind him.

(A/N: Sorry if you all are confused even up till this point. I can't say more… The knot of confusion will be untangled later on in the story. Hope you'll have the interest to carry on reading till then.)

69696969696969696969696969

**H**ermione hurried into the Great Hall to meet her friends. She didn't want to miss them. With much difficulty, she finally found Harry and Ron among the long lines of students sitting at the Gryffindor table. Hermione stepped up to her two best friends and greeted, "Hi, people!"

"Morning, Hermione." Harry returned with a pleasant smile. "Have a seat." He patted the space next to him.

While settling into the seat, Hermione saw that Ron was fairly busy trying to swallow the giant amount of food he had been chewing on. "Are you okay, Ron? It's not Halloween yet, don't scare me with that disgusting… gesture…"

Finally, Ron stopped chewing. He'd decided to give up on trying to swallow the amount of food and spat the heap of slimy _thing_ onto the empty plate before him. Hermione, sitting right across from him, took on a ghastly shade of green. "Ew."

Harry looked at Ron with a mocking smirk and said, "Merlin, Ron! You sure know how to impress people… in a very prominent way, pal. No wonder people are shunning you."

The red-head downed the remains of the bits in his mouth with a gobletful of pumpkin juice. "No, they aren't. They still like me as much as they always have."

"Oh stop being such an air-head, Ron." Hermione dismissed while helping herself a bowl of chicken salad.

Harry laughed beside her and commented, "Hermione, you don't know half of it."

Hermione snorted, "Yeah, right, I don't."

"Yesterday, there was a period of time where Ron seemed to have disappeared as I couldn't find him. He was actually out there, by the lake, boasting about his role in the Last Battle to some girls from other houses. He even added in details that could easily go into a superhero movie! Ha, I caught him in the act and then – Hermione, you look lost… are you?" Harry stopped his verbal diarrhea.

Hermione stared at him blankly, and turned to Ron, then back to him as Ron was starting on another pile of food – he was trying hard to ignore Harry's comments. "Why wasn't I there yesterday?"

"You forgot? Well, never mind. You see, you had to see Dumbledore for some instructions or whatever… You know, you're the Head Girl and everything's to be taken care of by you."

Hermione nodded along, thinking that what Harry said might just be right although she could not remember any thing of it. Quietly, she asked, "Uh… This might sound funny but, Harry, did I drink some rule-breaking Firewhiskey yesterday?" Right after she asked, she felt a sudden rush of embarrassment wash over her. It'd be okay if she did not drink them, but if she did… and Harry was going to tell her so… Well, she didn't know what to think.

"Yes. And you even ordered an army of elves to massage your back." Harry replied with a straight face.

Hermione wasn't too pleased with his 'joke'. She thought that elves matters were serious matters. She frowned sternly at him.

Harry saw her reaction and coughed slightly into his fist, adjusting himself, "Sorry. I was a bit cranky just now… Okay, so on with the drinking issue. No. You didn't and we didn't. The three of us did not even touch a drop of it! You forbidden us from taking it remember? When Fred offered it to us yesterday?"

"Wait. The twins were here yesterday?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, Hermione. What's the matter with you? You don't seem right." Harry frowned - he probably didn't think that Hermione was acting sane.

Right now, she felt more confused than ever. "Okay, now, can you tell me what yesterday's party was about? Why did we have it? Why were Fred and George even allowed to come back into the castle? What's so special about the celebration?!"

"Hermione, Harry," Ron interrupted, looking a little paler than when he was downing food. "Double Advanced Potions begins in ten minutes. Let's go before that slime ball deducts hundred points from Gryffindor for being a second late."

"But –"

"What's the problem, Hermione? You are always against the idea of being late for classes! We've to get our book bags now, right? See you there!" Ron blurted and hurried off in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower, dragging an innocent-looking Harry Potter along with him.

69696969696969696969696969

**A**fter gathering the books needed for the day, Hermione hung the bag on her shoulder and exited the dormitory. She met Severus Snape in the corridor leading to their rooms and greeted him hi. "Are you having Potions later?" She asked civilly.

"Why must I tell you?" He said, stopping to sneer at her.

"It. Was. Just. A. Question." Hermione answered, not pleased with his response.

Snape inhaled sharply and said, "Remember our deal? We should just leave each other alone, Granger. It's all over, the Dark Lord and my parents… so go away and give me my space and I'll let you be too. That's what we agreed on when we were told to share a dorm, right?"

"I… I didn't know…" She stumbled on the few words that she managed out of her mouth.

Snape sighed, exasperated, then, he raised his voice higher by some decibels, "I'm tired of the Dark times. And I still need time to cope with what you know has happened to me. Leave. Me. Alone, _darling_." He scowled and rushed off with his book bag slung on a shoulder.

_Dark times… Dark Lord… it's all over… _What?

69696969696969696969696969

**T**he professor had not yet arrived when Hermione arrived and settled in her seat.

"Where's Professor…" She was suddenly stricken with an alarming thought. _Oh no__, who's the Potions professor?_ She couldn't believe she would actually forget something like this!

Hermione turned to the tables behind her. Ron and Harry were settled there, checking and double-checking their potions essay while they chatted about Harry's hurting scar. "Hey, who's –"

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed when he saw her. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's here!"

Instantly, the heavy dungeon door slammed to a shut as a black-robed man whose black swishing cloak matched his charcoal hair entered the room. Silence fell instantaneously on the class.

A cloud of confusion clogged her thoughts. _So this man is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? And is he our Potions teacher? _Seeing that the man bewitched potions instructions onto the blackboard, Hermione decided that he was their Potions teacher – He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named. What a long _name_ he had… And a weird one, come to that.

"Class, today, we'll be brewing the Temporary Memory Enhancement Potions. Follow the instructions on the board. Please pair yourselves up with another member from a different house before proceeding to concoct the potions. This is to promote house unity, which is deemed important by the Headmaster. But do NOT make a mess of the potion." Professor He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named instructed.

None of the people groaned or made a noise at the last piece of instruction. They didn't want the professor to deduct their house points. However, inside them, they were cursing and swearing at the arrangement.

When no one was making a move, Professor He-How-Must-Not-Be-Named added, "You will need exactly one hour and twenty one minutes to do the potion if your potion is correct. You are now left with, at most, four minutes to decide who you want to partner with. I need some time to collect some assignments after your potions are done later."

Hermione panicked. She did not want to fail the potion for she knew that each and every thing they did in class would be graded and recorded. She searched the room with her alert eyes and saw that the only other house with the Gryffindors was Slytherin. She wondered if Snape took Advanced Potions…

A rude tap came from her table. Hermione turned to the noise-maker and saw a bored-looking Snape standing before her. "Since we are the Heads, we should set an example."

Professor He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named heard this and commented, "Good! Pupils, that's the spirit! Ten points to Slytherin!"

Snape smirked, lifting the corner of his thin lips ever so slightly. "Do you want to start now, or not?"

Hermione glared at the blond. If she had spotted him earlier, _she_ would have done the exact thing. Unfair! "Fine. I'll get the ingredients while you heat the cauldron."

She turned away from Snape and went to gather the ingredients. Harry tapped at her shoulder and said, "Hermione, careful, ok? Don't drink the potion before him."

She nodded and started to walk away when Harry pulled her back, "And what Ron said just now – don't take it to heart. Voldemort's not back. He's dead for good." With that, Harry went to the cupboard and got the ingredients for his partner (Blaise Zabini) and him. Hermione stood rooted to the ground. _What did he just say? What's Voldemort?_

God, the gaps in her memories are surfacing again! So many things that she still didn't know about. Were Voldemort, Slytherins, Professor He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the celebration, the sleeping naked parts all things that she was _supposed_ to know about but didn't?

What's all this about?

**A/N:** Just in case some of you are wondering, yes, I did post this up before but I was rather displeased with the plot and took it down. Now, I feel like doing this again, so here this fic is! But just a note of caution I am a slow worker, which means I am a slow updater too!

This story has a plot… which is rather rare in my little collection of stories so I'd appreciate it if you would be so kind as to leave a little review if you read.

NO flames please. I don't think I can take it.

**Love, LameyDovey**

PS This story is written in chronological order, unless it's otherwise stated.


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO! It's been almost two years since I published the first chapter. And this is only the second chapt. Hmm. SORRY!!! But I REALLY hope you would enjoy this… The first half of the story was written about two years ago too… I added the other half just during the last few days.

ENJOY!

**All Bad Forgotten**

**Chapter Two**

"**D**amn it, Granger, hurry up!" A certain impatient Snape cried from behind Hermione.

Still stunned by what Harry had said, Hermione blinked rapidly. _Control your emotions, Hermione. You are thinking the wrong things at the wrong time. Always._ Hermione drew in a steady breath and let it out again. "Yes, _Sir_." She sped off in the direction of the cupboard which Harry was scanning.

"Hermione, do you know what that _Persian Red Grub Essence_ is? I looked through the whole place but –" Harry started when he sensed that Hermione was right behind him.

Hermione reached above the squatting Harry and took out a thick glass tube containing some dark, murky liquid. "Here." Hermione offered.

Harry accepted the tube and stared at it, fascinated. "And I thought _Red_ means _red_."

Forcing out a laugh that resembles nothing more than a cough, Hermione asked, "Harry, I think I have some problems. Can I talk to you after –?"

"Granger," a cold voice chilled Hermione's spine, "one more minute and we will not be able to complete the potion! Did you not hear Professor –?"

Hermione turned to face the person that she learnt to find more and more annoying by each passing minute. "Fine. Let's get started. I'm going to get the last ingredient already!"

"Dummy," Snape scowled, "while you were sweet-talking with the great Harry Potter, I've already finished collecting that _one_ ingredient."

Glaring at Snape's blond head, Hermione hissed, "Ferret."

"Drop it already! It has been three years!" Snape remarked coldly as he led the way back to their cauldron.

Immediately, Hermione felt the gap in her memories resurfacing (_again_). _Three years… Why did I just call him a ferret, by the way? God, is this part of the memory lapse?!_

Unable to figure out a response, Hermione stuttered, "I… I didn't because… no…"

Snape rolled his eyes and led the both of them to their cauldron that was already bubbling with dark brown leaves floating around the surface of it. "C'mon, Granger, you are doing the stirring." He poked his wand into her shoulder and then lifted the tip to point to the blackboard. "Look."

Normally, Hermione would not follow _others'_ instructions this willingly. But this was not _normally_. In fact, the situation was as abnormal as it could get. So, mechanically, Hermione glanced to the board, committed the stirring procedures to her memory, and then began the stirring, just like what Snape expected her to do.

After a minute or so, she started complaining, "Why in the world am I stirring through such thick stuff? Are you sure you added the ingredients correctly? I feel like stirring some sort of hard dough, you know." With a last, painstaking effort, Hermione gave a final push of the huge wooden stirring rod and completed the first round of anti-clockwise stir. Now, she could rest for a few minutes before resuming her work.

"Granger, this is my first – and hopefully the last – time I'm working with you on _any_thing and you are giving me such senseless complaints." Snape replied plainly.

Hermione shot a glare at him. "Then how about we switch positions since you are just so great?"

Snape ignored her.

"Damn you."

"Wow, I guess this must a giant breakthrough. You actually curse." Snape said while dropping two pieces of salmon spine carelessly into the cloudy grey solution that was emitting too much heat.

Hermione tugged on the edge of her collar and loosened her school tie a little. "I curse all the time, right? Don't you realize that I _am_ a witch?"

"Maybe I should rephrase that. I meant you actually swore." He said, still expressionless, his eyes fixed on the vibrating green lump of Gill of Gush.

Hermione clucked her tongue. "Oh, so you actually can't extract the Pearl from the Gill?"

Finally, Snape dropped the cold mask and spat irritatingly, "Just watch me." He then stabbed a razor-sharp knife right in the dead center of the wet lump. The Gill stopped vibrating. "See?" He smirked.

"Oh Merlin… Oh no… _You_ are really _stupid_."

"What?"

Before he could get a reply, the Gill started vibrating again… Then, _BOOM!_

Green puke-like slosh splattered the walls of the dungeon. Professor He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in the vicinity and most unfortunately, his robes caught a huge share of the 'puke'.

The Professor's face, dotted with nasty green blobs, contorted into an expression so malicious, Hermione almost sympathized with Snape for getting into trouble with such a fierce creature.

"Who?" was the expected, one-worded question. Hermione swept a small glance across the classroom and saw several disgruntled faces of students all around, glaring at Snape and her. "I don't repeat –"

"It was Snape," Hermione pointed the accusing finger innocently at the blonde beside her, "Professor He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." She looked into the face of the Potions Professor. His face was no longer angry. Oddly, he looked shocked – maybe even freaked - okay, and maybe a little angry still. She peeked at the back of the looming Professor to have a look at the class. They all wore the uniform stupefied expressions on their faces. Even Snape himself looked dumbstruck.

"What?" She asked aloud, feeling stupid again.

Regaining his senses, Professor He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ordered, "Detention. Both of you. My office at seven tonight."

69696969696969696969696969

"**D**id I do or say anything wrong just now? Why's everyone looking at me like I'm a damned freak?" The agitated Hermione threw venomous looks to all the passersby who were looking her way.

Harry mused at her new, sticky situation, "It's great to have another person in a similar pair of shoes as mine. Aw… but you will get used to it."

"No, no, no, no, Harry." Hermione stopped their hurried walk to the trio's next class – Transfiguration. She spun around and faced her two best friends seriously. "Listen, _something_ is wrong with me." Of all the times to confess her situation to her friends, she would never have imagined that she would be telling them about her memory problems in between lessons. "_Something_!"

Harry nodded knowingly. "Yes, I thought so. Why else would you have called Professor Snape that despised name…?"

Hermione swore she nearly dropped her jaws to the ground. "Professor who?" she asked incredulously, "I didn't hear you right, did I? Severus Snape, the Potions Professor? I can't believe it! I mean, I don't _understand_ this."

At this point, Harry returned Hermione her incredulous look, "Hermione, seriously! I know we all have the common disdain for Snape but there's no need to be totally and suddenly oblivious to his _existence_ right? I don't get it. Ron, do you?"

"Sorry mate, this is far beyond my scope. But say, Hermione, tell us when you start acting so weird, will you?" Ron contributed.

"Right…" As Hermione was contemplating the perfect response, a last bell chimed. "Crap! We have to dash now!"

Then, during Transfiguration, the trio was in silence, not daring to speak out of place seeing McGonagall's unusually foul mood.

69696969696969696969696969

**H**ermione would make an exemplary professional student. Throughout Transfiguration and Arithmetic (which Hermione took alone while Harry and Ron went off for a self-study period), she was so busy taking down notes and answering questions that she almost forgot about her memory worry.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice shot through the busy corridor once he spotted Hermione exiting the Arithmetic classroom.

Hermione looked up from some books. "Hey Harry!"

"Hi. It's dinnertime now and I'm still quite worried about you. Wanna talk about it over some food? Ron's waiting in the – "

"Harry," Hermione cut him off in a serious tone, "I have detention remember?"

Harry dropped his head in resignation. "Right… So I'll see you later tonight or something. Take care, Hermione, do not stress out. We will help!"

At this, Hermione gave him a big smile and replied, "Okay. See you!" Then, she turned and hurried off in the other direction. _Sighs, I never thought I could get into trouble without even knowing what the trouble is._

As she approached the office, she saw that Snape was already there, studying his nails as he leant against the wall...

09090909090909090909090909

**A/N:** that's all I have for the time being. Wow, I can't believe I'm actually updating after TWO years. Though this is shorter than the previous… Hehe, I still have schoolwork to attend to xD

Thanks for reading! And please leave a review if you have the seconds to spare!!!

_Love_, LameyDovey.


End file.
